


Possessive -Harry Styles-

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Dark, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Hate, Love, Other, Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry! Harry!" I shouted, but to no avail. I watched in horror</p>
<p>as the blood spread through his shirt, </p>
<p>covering his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I leaned down to hear for any signs of a beating heart, but</p>
<p>a hand came up and palmed my mouth.</p>
<p>My vision blurred and for the last</p>
<p>second of my conscious state, I heard Harry mutter</p>
<p>words of hope;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll come back for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when everything went black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive -Harry Styles-

Chapter One:

-Caitlyn-

“Perrie! For gods sakes relax, I’ll be home in five minutes tops. I’m just grabbing a pack of smokes and I’ll be there.” I laugh into the receiver of my cell phone and listen as my best friend groans over the line, a smile creeping onto my features as I walk into the drug store right around the corner of my apartment.

I mouth a quick ‘Hi’ to Tom, the owner of the store and bid a goodbye to Perrie as I reach the check-in counter with a packet of Craven 120 cigarettes in my hand. Tom grins and scans the item.

“Tom!” Both Tom and I whip our heads to the entrance door and see 3 bulky men all standing intimidating in the doorway. Tom cowers behind the counter as one of the men approaches him.

What the he-

“Where the fuck is our money?” The one standing before Tom seethes and before anyone can say anything, he continues “You know the boss doesn’t like waiting,” from the sideways glance I have of the man getting all up in Tom’s face, I can clearly see a wicked smirk spreading over his lips. 

I’m about to speak up and try and leave the shop, but one of the other men walk closer to the check-in counter, only this one makes his way to me.

“And who might you be, love?” The British man lifts my chin and forces me to look into his blue eyes. He has dark hair, that’s a strange combination. I try and rip my face from his touch, but his eyes only darken and he presses me against the counter, my waist bumping into the sharp corners.

“Please- Don’t h-hurt me. Or him. P-please,” I sound pathetic as I beg of him to spare my life, but this only causes him to glare and his stern eyes stare straight into mine.

“What’s your name, darling?” He smirks and finally lets go of me, but I’m still nonetheless pushed up against the counter. I clutch my chin immediately and wait for the pain of his tight grip to subside before I open my mouth and tell him.

After several seconds, I finally drop my jaw and answer him.

“Caitlyn- Caitlyn James.” I tell him and he raises an eyebrow. I watch in fear as he waves a hand to the last man still standing in the doorway. The blonde man approaches us and grins at me.

“Just me, or does she look a little familiar to you?” The blue-eyes menace asks his blonde companion. It is only then that I realize, we are alone in the store. Tom and the other man must be out back, doing God knows what.

“She does, what’s your name?” He asks and I can instantly hear that he, unlike the other two, is not British. He sounds Irish.

“My name,” I begin and push myself off of the counter to steady myself, “Is Caitlyn James.” I don’t make an effort to make eye contact with either of them as I attempt to push past them, but my wrist is grabbed and I’m spun back into place, my back hitting a rack in the doing.

“Don’t try to run. You’ll only make this harder.” The brown haired man says and smirks to his friend, “I guess you could call this a ‘Wrong place, wrong time’ kind of situation, aye?” He snickers along with the blonde and my irritation grows. 

“Look I don’t know what you want with me, but I’d appreciate it if you-“

“If we what? Let you go?” One asks mockingly and I slowly nod my head. He chuckles and shakes his head, “And have you go squealing to the cops? What do you think I’m an idiot?” He laughed and his friend just coolly smiled.

“I won’t. I promise, just please let me go.” I whispered and lost my last ounce of pride as I begged for my life. The two shared a look between them and they looked as of the were having mind discussions with one another, but before anything could come of it, there was the opening of a door behind us. I slowly turned to see the same man that had pulled Tom to the back re-enter the front of the shop.

“Who’s this?” He asked as he walked around us and to a shelf with rags on. I watched on as he ripped open a packet and pulled out a cloth. My eyes widen as I realize that he is wiping off his hands, and on his hands is nothing other than blood.

My body stiffens. 

“Just some familiar looking bird.” The Irish one spoke up and I backed away as the man walked over to me.

“Hello, darling. What’s your name?” He asked me and I wanted to vomit when his bloody hand grabbed a hold of my arm, but instead of jerking my arm out of his reach and possibly angering him, I just looked down at the ground.

“Her name’s Caitlyn,” One of the men said and I was rather thankful, but my relief didn’t last long.

“Louis, thank you, but I believe I was asking the girl.” His gaze returns to mine and I finally know one of the names.

“My name is Caitlyn.” I tell him and he smiles at me. I release a breath of relief when he lets go of me and starts walking to the door, but not before calling a swift;

“Bring the girl,” to his friends. 

*** 

“The resemblance is uncanny.” 

I am now stood in front of a big house, with a strange girl poking at my face. I –with struggle- was brought to this house after being pulled from the store by Louis and the blonde one. I want to snap at the girl and tell her to leave me alone, but I am too afraid of possibly angering one of the men.

“They’re coming,” The brown haired man walks from the big house and comes to stand next to me.

“El, baby stop poking at her. You might break her.” Louis says and wraps an arm around the girl. So they’re together?

“Oh hush, Lou.” She walks away from me and goes to sit on the porch with the blonde who I’ve come to know is Niall.

“Caitlyn?” My thoughts are put to a stop by my name being called. I turn my head slightly to the side and my stomach drops. No, this can’t be happening.

“Oh my God. It’s really you!” I freeze up as strong arms wrap around me. Arms that belong to my brother, Zayn. 

“What’s all the fucking commotion out here?!” The all too familiar voice startles me and my body trembles in fear as my worst nightmare walks out of the house in only sweatpants and a girl trailing behind him.

“Caitlyn? What-How?”

Harry Styles.

My fucking fiancé.


End file.
